Second Chances
by Doom Warrior
Summary: Slade starts his senor year along with his friends. At the same time Raven starts her freshmen year at the same school. Both have had bad pasts, but can they heal each other. AU Rating may change over time.
1. New Year

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything dealing with the show**

**This is my first try at a Teen Titans story, so please bear with me**

_**Second Chances**_

**Ch 1 New year**

Jumpcity sat still in the thick morning fog that had rolled in over the cool night from before. There were no lights on execpt for one, which was located in a five story apartment. The light came from a third floor room where a young man sat on the edge of his bed rubbing the effects of his sleep off his face. After he was fully awake, he stood up and walked over to a closet and opened the door leading into it. He flipped on the light for the closet, this light revealed the man's facial features. He had messy black hair due mostly to the part that he had just woke up. Probably the most noticable feature was the eye patch he wore over his right eye. He entered and quickly found his clothes for the day, he then proceed to the restroom where he closed the door after entering.

After a few minutes past, the young man exited wearing his usual daily clothes. He wore black pants with several chains hanging from them, a black tight sleeveless shirt , black combat boots, and also black cut-off gloves. The man walked into the kitchen and opened a pantry while pluging in a toaster at the same time. Once he found what he was looking for, he withdrew his hand, which held a box of chocolate fudge pop-tarts. He opened a bag and then placed them in the toaster to cook. While they cooked, the young man walked back to his closet. He returned soon wearing a long black leather trench coat over his shirt.

Once he returned he grabbed a paper plate and just as he walked over to the toaster, the pop-tarts popped into the air. The man quickly moved the plate catching both pop-tarts with ease. He then carried the plate over to a table, where he sat down with his breakfast. He patted his mouth as he let out a yawn before taking one of the pasteries in hand and began eating it. While this young man at his breakfast, a young girl across town was doing the same thing.

In another apartment across town a young girl sat on her bed in a cross-legged poistion. She was muttering a few chants while holding a large book in her hands. The girl had long purple hair and wore black eye liner around her eyes. She also wore a black tank top that had a low cut in the middle and a pair of tight black jeans that clung to her figure. Attached to the pants were silver chains that went from a belt loop on her left hip, to one a loop on the front of the pants. On her feet she wore a pair of small black combat boots.

She kept muttering her chants when suddenly the door to her room slowly opened. The girl opened her eyes to she another young girl with long red hair peep into the dark room."Excuse me friend Raven"asked the red haired girl said."What Starfire"asked Raven in a stern voice."I just wanted to say, that if we don't leave now, we will be late for the school high"said Star."Thats high school, and don't worry, I've never been late" said Raven getting of her bed and grabbing a black and purple hoddie, which she placed over her tank top. She then grabbed a black bookbag and headed out the front door with her friend.

Back across town the young boy was just exiting his apartment when he bumped into his friend in the hall."Hey Slade"someone called. Sladed turned around after just locking the door to see a tall man with spiked up silver hair standing infront of him. The man had on black pants, a long sleeved black shirt, and a long white coat with yellow trim that reached his ankles. "Hello Brother Blood" Slade said in mono tone."Hey Slade, ready for our last year of high school" Blood asked. Slade simply nodded his head as he proceed down the hall. Blood quickly gathered his things and ran to catch up with Slade."So do you think anything interesting will happen this year" Blood asked while trying to balance several books in his hands. Slade shrugged his shoulders in response."Glad to see you haven't changed".

As the two men walked down the hall, a man wearing black pants and a black shirt with a white button up shirt over it came out of his apartment. Slade and Blood both walked up behind him as he fumbled around with his keys."Hey Dr. Light" Blood yelled. Light shrieked in surprise due to the sudden arrival of his friends."Blood you know I hate it when you do that" Light said as he regained his composure."Yeah what ever, want to walk to school with us" asked Blood."Sure". The three friends walked down the hall to a flight of stairs, that they decended until they reached the bottom floor."So Light do you still have that nightlight in your room" Blood asked laughing as they exited the building.

Raven and Star walked down the sidewalk towards a large school that sat at the end of the street."Hey who are they" Star blurted out while pointing across the street. Raven looked over to where her friend was pointing. She saw three boys talking and walking in the same direction they were. One had spiked up silver hair and the other two had dark black hair. The one who caught Raven's eye was one of the boys with black hair, execpt he wore an eye patch over his right eye. He walked a little ways behind the other two who were in deep conversation. He had a black bookbag slung over his shoulder a duffel bag clinched in his right hand.'Who is he' Raven asked herself.

Slade walked behind his two friends as they conversed with each other.'Another boring year of worthless school" Slade told himself."Hey Slade, you have someone checking you out"said Light turning to his friend. Slade looked across the street to where a young girl with purple hair was staring at him. Slade just ignored the young girl and pushed past his friends continuing on his way to school."Hey Slade wait, are you just going to walk away at a perfect oppotunity to meet a girl" Blood asked catching up."Yeah Slade, we have never seen you with the opposite sex you know" Light added. Slade immeaditly stopped and turned to his friends."You want to know why I never get involved with the opposite sex" Slade said in a stern voice."Sure" both answered."Okay, the reason is that relationships only lead to heartache, lonliness, and wasted time, and I'll be damned if that will happen to me twice in my life" Slade said.

"What do you mean by twice in your life" Light asked. Slade lifted the eye patch up to reveal an empty socket."This is why". Light's eyes widened in shock, while Blood stood with his normal look."In my first relationship two years ago my girlfriend decided to experiment with some PCP a friend had given her. One night that we we're suppose to go out she had been using the drug. When I entered her apartment to get her, she thought that I was a burgler and ended up shooting my in my right eye" Slade finished."Wow" was all Light could say."Yeah, and now I do better alone, and will always do better alone". Slade placed his patch back into position and continued to walk to school as his two friends followed behind.

Raven watched as the boy had a long conversation with his friends before walking away toward the school."Looks like you have something to look forward to, huh friend Raven" Star cheerped."Please, I don't want another relationship after what happen in my last one" Raven said."Oh yes, that was most unpleasent, I would not want something like that happening again"."Lets just try to get throught this year unscared" Raven said before walking toward school."Yes, let us have a terrefic year" Star added as she ran to catch up.

**Sorry its short, but what a cliffhanger huh. You know, the whole deal about not knowing what happen to Raven in the past. Maybe you'll find out later.**

**Please review**


	2. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

**Please review**

**Just to let you know: Slade-Senior**

**Brother Blood-Senior**

**Dr.Light-Senior**

**Raven-Freshmen**

**Starfire-Freshmen**

Ch 2 The first meeting

Slade sat in his first period next to Brother Blood who was arranging his notebook to be ready for the seven period day. Slade poked at his eye patch with the eraser of his pencil as the teacher wrote on the board. The girl from earlier sat two seats infront of him and looked just as bored as he did."I still think you should talk to her" Blood said leaning over to Slade."Blood I already said that Iam not getting into another relationship" Slade said."Come on, you can't let one thing change you whole way of life for ever"."Yes I can"."Slade, Blood, stop talking and copy the notes on the board" the teacher yelled."Make me" Slade said. The teachers head shot up in Slade's direction and his eyes met Slade's one cold one. The teacher stood up from his seat behind his desk and approached the boy who was now leaning back in his chair. Blood lowered his head and did his work as the teacher approached."Do you mind repeating that scum" the teacher said."Sure, I said, make me" Slade said calmly.

"Really, mister Slade do you like this school". "Not really". "Well guess what, you and this school will become better friends, as you will be staying after school for two hours to wash, clean, and collect trash" the teacher said while slamming his hands on Slade's desk. Slade sat calmly with his arms crossed across his chest."Do you have anything to say to that" the teacher said with his face close to Slades."Yeah, get your face out of mine, because quite frankly your breathe smells like shit" Slade said smiling a small smirk."Fine then it will be three hours, anymore smart ass remarks". Slade kept quiet as the teacher stared at him."I thought so, now back to todays lesson"."Why do you have do that kind of shit Slade" Blood asked."Blood you now can help Slade for you outburst" the teacher yelled."But sir I hardly find what I said an outburst" Blood said in defense."Alright two hours for you, now shut up and do your work". Blood huffed as he went back to work.

Raven watched as the boy from before aruged with the teacher.'He really does like to be the center of attention doesn't he' she said to herself. After the teacher finished he walked past her and went back to his desk. Raven continued to stare at the boy who was now listening to his friends words.'I wonder if I should maybe talk to him, no, not after what happened last time' she said shaking her head. She turned around and began to copy the notes on the board when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Raven turned to see a young boy with black hair sitting next to her."Hey Raven" the boy said."Im sorry, do I know you" Raven asked."Its me, Robin, from middle school" he said."Oh yeah, I thought you moved".

"I did move to Gotham City, but moved back just in time for school"."Well wait to the others see your here"."You mean everyones here"."Yep, I saw Cyborg and Beast Boy in the halls talking about the latest games, and Starfire shares an apartment with me"."Really, I haven't seen Star in sometime"."Yeah, so who is that boy in the back" Raven asked as she gave into her curiosity."Oh the one eyed dude, thats Slade Wilson, the so called punk at this school"."Slade Wilson" Raven muttered."Yeah and the sliver haired guy next to him is Brother Blood, a genius, from what I heard".'Slade, I'll remember it' Raven thought.

Slade sat in the lunch room tapping his fingers on the table he sat at. He had made it through the first three classes with out any incident execpt for the one in first period. He scanned the lunch room for people of interest as he waited for his friends. Soon enough Blood can over with a tray of food and several people following him. Slade noticed them to be Docter Light, Killer Moth, Mad Mod, and Mumbo. Killer Moth was a boy who was oppessed with bugs, espically ones with wings. Mad Mod was a foreign exchange student from England who was a person who was worried about how much school people need now of days. Mumbo was a boy who was sometime rather annoying with his little magic tricks, which by the way got on Killer Moth's nerves.

"Hey Slade" everyone said as they approached the table. Slade simply waved his hand at them as they approached."So how is everyone's day going" Mad Mod asked. As that was said everyone execpt Mod reached in their pockets and pulled out detention slips."Well thats what you get for slacking off" Mad Mod said."Cram it frenchy" Killer Moth said."I'm english not french, get it right for once bug boy"."Oh I'll get it right, right up your damn head"."Hey stop it guys, I know a magic trick will make everything better" Mumbo said."No" everyone said together.

Just as they began to talk, Raven walked in with four other people. Slade leaned back to see the five people walk over to an empty table and sit down. They began to chat with each other as Slade felt someone jab him in the gut. Slade turned to see Docter Light smiling at him."What" Slade asked."Your looking at her again" Light said."So what"."Well, its just, I thought you weren't interested in another relationship"."Its not my fault she sticks out like a sore thumb with that purple hair of hers"."Yeah okay, just keep making excuses". Slade just huffed as he leaned back into postion.

Raven sat down next to Star and her other friends to eat and catch up on what had happened over the summer."So how is everyone" Star asked."Well I meet this fine girl over the break, and like you guys to meet her today, her names Terra" Beastboy said."We would love to Beastboy, wouldn't we Raven" Star asked. Starfire received no answer since her friend was in her own world at the moment."Raven, did you hear me" Star asked louder. Raven finally snapped back to reality and turned to face her friend."Excuse me, what did you say, I was lost in thought" Raven said."Geez whats your problem all of a sudden"."Nothing, I said I was in thought"."In thought about what, one eyed possible" Beastboy asked. Raven suddenly turned away at the thought of being found out."Ah ha, I knew it".

"I have no idea what your talking about Beastboy, I wasn't staring at no one in general"."Sure, miss I have a thing for one eyed punks" Beastboy said quiet loud. This comment caught the ear of the so called one eyed punk and his several friends. They all rised from their seats and approached the group with Slade infront and the rest behind. Everyone but Beastboy realized this, since they were approaching from his back.

"Im just saying, if you like guys with one eye, thats fine, oh hey if he had kids do you think that they would have one eye" Beastboy said breaking into laughter."Beastboy, stop" Robin said trying to get his friend out of this deadly situation, but it was to late. Slade amd his group were standing right behind Beastboy who was still laughing. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven all sat with worried looks on their faces."Hey guys, why have you gone all stiff on me"Beastboy asked. Starfire began pointing at the group that had formed behind him. Beastboy slowly turned around to come face to face with Slade's angry face.

"So Im a one eyed child bearing punk huh" Slade asked angerly. Beastboy immeadtily began to shrink to a smaller size as the tall boy loomed over him. Slade quickly reached forward and grabbed Beastboy by the collar. He then lefted him at least five feet in the air."Come on answer me, is that what I am". Beastboy gulped as he began to think of a way out of this."Hey come on let him go" Robin said placing his hand on Slade's arm. Slade shot his other arm out and grabbed Robin before holding him in the air next to Beastboy."So you want to be boy wonder huh, well you can get the same punishment as him" Slade said to Robin."Not if I have anything to say about it" Cyborg said jumping up and charging at Slade.

Slade stood calm as Cyborg got closer and closer before suddenly tripping. Cyborg looked back to where he tripped to see Brother Blood with his leg extended."Oops sorry, did I trip you" Blood said while snickering. Cyborg's temper began flaming as he jumped back up and began to swing at Blood, who was just side stepping every punch."Hey you almost had me that time" Blood said in a taunting way. As Blood distracted Cyborg, Killer Moth approached from behind and quickly wrapped both arms around Cyborg. Cyborg couldn't break free, since Killer Moth had bigger arms.

Slade watched as his two friends took care of Cyborg with ease."Your friends has thrown the first punch, that means we have the right to fight back" Slade said as he let both boys go and kicked them both in the gut hard. He then approached Beastboy who was rolling in pain."You will be first". Slade drew back his fist and then threw it forward. Beastboy quickly moved his head just in time to see Slade's fist bypass it and smack the floor. As Slade hit the floor, a big imprint was left due to the force of the punch. Beastboy quickly got up to move away, but was stopped as Slade grabbed his leg. Slade yanked on his leg casuing him to fall face first to the ground. Slade again approached , but was hit smack in the face by a punch. Slade turned to see Robin getting into a fighting stance.

"You wish to fight me boy, very well" Slade said before running forward. He punched at Robin's head causing Robin to raise his arms to block. When he did this Slade quickly changed his fist direction and landed a punch on Robin's ribcage. Robin fell to one knee due to the tremendous shock of the punch."I have been the schools leading judo fighter for three years running, you'll have to do better than that" Slade said walking over to Robin.

Cyborg watched helplessly as his friend continued to get pumled.'I have to do something' he thought. He then came up with a plan."Hey is that a helpless moth in danger" he yelled."Where" Killer Moth said releasing his grip on Cyborg."Ha ha loser" Cyborg said rushing to help Robin. Before he got there, he was tripped yet again. This time it was by a red haired boy with glasses and a cane."Now now my ducky, two on one isn't fair, so just sit tight" Mad Mod said hitting Cyborg in the chest with his cane.

Slade continued to beat on Robin before throwing him to the ground in a heap. Starfire quickly ran over to him to check if was okay."You might want to take him to the school nurse, Im sure a couple bones are broken" Slade said while walking away." Come on guys lets go" he said walking past his friends. Mad Mod smiled at Cyborg before kicking him one more time in the gut."Hold on Slade" Robin said."Oh your still consious"."This isn't over between us"."Sure thing, if you want another ass kicking, we'd be glad to give it, right boys" Slade said."Yeah" they all said. Slade before turning to Raven who sat quietly minding her own business."Your Raven right" Slade asked."Yeah" she said stern."Nice to meet you, Im Slade, an admirer of you, you may say" Slade said before leaving.

"Slade, what happened to not getting into another relationship" Blood asked."Im not, think of it this way, me dating her can hurt that group more than punches"."Oh and hows that"."Their pride, egos, and friendship" Slade said smirking. Blood also smiled along with his friend, but also felt something bad in the pit of his gut.

Raven sat blushing whit her hands in her lap.'He said he was an admirer of me, no ones ever said that, huh maybe this year might not be so bad, and maybe I can get into a good relationship' she thought as she got up to help her friends recover.

**Sorry it short**

**Please review**

**Oh and more comments:**

**Killer Moth-Senior**

**Mad Mod-Senior**

**Mumbo Jumbo-Senior**

**Robin-Sophmore**

**Cyborg-Sophmore**

**Beastboy-Freshmen**


	3. Growing Affections

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any character**

**Please review**

**In the next few chapters there is going to be more appreances of people like Mad Mod, Killer Moth, and Mumbo. Mostly the story will follow the daily events of Slade, Raven, Brother Blood, and Dr. Light. Soon some more new characters will make their big entrance, for now I'll keep you in suspense.**

**CH. 3 Growing Affections**

Slade leaned against the wall of his last class of the first day. This last class happen to be the only one Slade looked forward to, it was gym class and today they would be playing a game of dodgeball. Slade wore a skin tight sleeveless shirt that showed his well built arms, chest, and abs. He also wore black shorts, his cut-off gloves, and the black eye patch."Yo Slade"someone called. Slade turned to see Blood approaching with Killer Moth and Dr. Light."Hey guys" Slade said."So guys up for some dodgeball today" Moth said while flexing his muscles."Sure am, because look at our opponents.

All four friends looked at the other side of the gym to see Robin and his friends getting ready for the challenge ahead of them."Ha ha ha, please them, I could beat them blind folded" Blood said."Then why don't you" Slade said pushing off the wall and walking toward the starting line. His friends laughed as they joined Slade on the line."Alright it will be five on five" the gym teacher anounced. Robin got his team lined up just as the teacher got ready to signal the started."Wait, hold on Im coming" yelled someone. The teacher turned to see Mad Mod come bolting out of the locker room wearing his blue shorts and t-shirt with the british flag on it."Glad you could come" Dr. Light said as Mod lined up next to him. Slade ingored his friends bickering, instead he was staring across the gym at his opponents.

'None are really a threat, execpt that Robin kid, I think I'll welcome him to our school' Slade throught. He scanned everyone and stopped as his eyes fell on Raven. He stared at her and was lost so deep in thought, that he didn't even know the teacher blew his whistle to start the game. He stood as his friends and Robin's group raced to the middle, where five dodgeballs sat. Cyborg, Blood, Moth, Robin, and Light each got one of the balls. Cyborg wasted no time in getting into the action by throwing a powerful bullet at Blood. Blood quickly did a cart-wheel to his left and threw his ball at the same time. This ball connected with Cyborg's head, and sent him crashing to the ground."Your out loser" Blood laughed while making the L with his fingers.

Cyborg huffed and puffed as he walked off the court and sat on a bench. Moth ran forward to the middle line where he was quickly hit in the chest by the ball Robin had. This was part of Moth's plan, because as he took the shot, Dr. Light jumped from behind him and threw his ball at Robin. Robin realized the plan once Dr. Light revealed himself, and quickly moved allowing Beastboy to get hit instead of him."Dude that hurt like hell" Beastboy yelled walking off the court. The match was now down to Slade, Blood, Light, and Mod against Robin, Star, and Raven. Mad Mod ran foward with a ball in hand and threw as hard as he could with his twing size arms. The ball was easily caught by Starfire, causing Mod to leave and Cyborg to come back."God damnit" Mod cursed while taking a seat next to Moth.

Slade stood calm as he watched everyone's moves carefully. While Blood and Light tried to fend off the four people, Light ended up getting hit in his lower region. Every student watching ohhed at the thought of the serious pain Light was experiencing. Moth and Mod both grabbed Light by his arms, and dragged him off the court. As a ball rolled over to Slade's foot, he reached down and gripped it firmly in his hand."I guess I'll have to get involved" he said in a stern voice."To be honest, I thought my friends could beat you losers, but I guess me and Blood can take you"."Oh and lets make this interesting, Beastboy come back in" Blood said waving to the green boy. Beastboy looked at the teacher before going. The teacher simply nodded, allowing Beastboy to return to the game.

So now Slade and Blood stood facing the five people on the other side. Students began finding seats, and began to cheer for their favorite side."Come on Slade, kick their asses" someone yelled."Lets go Robin, dethrone one eye" another yelled. Slade looked at Blood who nodded at him. Slade too nodded and threw the ball in his hand. His target was Cyborg who easily dodged, but was hit by a ball thrown by Blood."Your now a two time loser" Blooded yelled. Slade turned to his friend trying get him to focus, but left his side exposed to an attack. Beastboy saw this and threw a ball in his hand at Slades exposed half. Without moving, Slade simply held out his left hand and grabbed the ball without any effort. He then turned and smirked at the boy.

"I knew you could help but throw at me when I left myself exposed, so I left myself exposed on purpose, knowing you would stupidly try something wreckless" Slade said. As he watched Star run up and get a ball sitting on the middle line. Slade smiled as he pulled bac and then forward, releasing the ball with tremendous force. This ball hit Star smack on the back as she retreated with the ball she had gotten."You Starfire, you always run to back when ever you get a ball, in doing this you leave your back exposed" Slade said. Robin helped Star up after getting hit hard."How cute, a real gentlemen, isn't that sweet Slade'' Blood said in a sarcastic voice."Damn you Slade, that was uncalled for"Robin said."Please spare me boy wonder, if she didn't know the danger of this game, well then, she shouldn't have been out here" Slade said.

Robin began to get angry as he ran forward throwing the ball that was gripped in his hand right at Slade. Slade smirked before easily moving to the side, dodging the ball."You'll have to try harder, next time" Slade said flipping a ball that rested next to his feet into his hand. He then quickly threw it and Blood followed suit by throwing a ball as well. Both balls hit Robin, one in the head and the other in his chest. He fell down as Slade and Blood laughed evily. Suddenlly Blood was hit directly in the head by a ball that came out of no where. Slade turned to see Raven holding another ball in her right hand."I think you forgot someone" she said. This brought a smile to Slade's face."So, you think you can beat me huh" Slade asked."Im going to try".

She threw the ball at Slade who jumped to the side, but had to jump again since another ball was thrown at him. Raven keep picking balls up and throwing them, and Slade kept on dodging them all until Raven ran out."Now you are out of ammo, and I have a good mind to elminate you and win, but look at the clock" Slade said pointing behind him. Raven looked at the clock and became wide eyed."Its time to leave" Raven said."Yep, and you just lucked out" Slade said before entering the boy's locker room. Raven couldn't believe her luck. She was finally going to talk to him, but it was now time to go.

"I need to get detention some how" she said."What was that Raven" Robin asked. Raven finally figured out how to get into detention. She picked up a dodgeball that rested on the ground and aimed for the teacher, who was talking to another teacher."Raven what are you doing" Beastboy asked. Raven ignored him and threw the ball at full speed. The ball wizzed throught the air as the teacher turned around to see the ball fill his vision.

Slade walked down the hall with his backpack slung over his shoulder."Lets see, what room was detention in today" he asked himself. Suddenly he stopped at a door on his left."This is it, Professor Chang's science class" Slade read before opening the door. He walked in to see Blood was already in there, along with Killer Moth, Dr. Light, and Mumbo. All of them sat side by side in the back of the classroom. He also noticed that Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx sat in there."How are you three losers doing" Slade asked as he walked past them."Good, thanks for asking" Mammoth said with Gizmo and Jinx giving him weird looks."You idiot, he called you a loser, don't thank him" Jinx yelled."Hey, could you be a lot more quiet, and less loud miss priss" Blood said from his seat in the back."Why don't you come make me"."Sorry I don't make monkeys, I train them". Jinx began to get angry as the door opened again.

Slade watched as Raven walked in carrying her bookbag."Hey, why is she in here" Blood asked."Your guess is as good mine" Slade replied. Raven checked in with Chang before taking a seat next to Slade in the back and withdrew a book from her bag."Alright do what ever you want, just don't wake me up" Chang said placing a dirty magazine on his face. Slade leaned over to Raven and snatched the book she was reading out of her hand."Hey give that back" Raven said."Lets see what your reading, huh, Edgar Allen Poe's the Raven, how ironic" Slade said before returning the book."So, it just so happens thats my favorite story"."Its not a bad story don't get me wrong, its just I perfer The Pit and the Pendellum".

As Slade and Raven continued to talk, Blood rolled his eyes at the two. He then looked out the window near by to see Mad Mod strapping on a helmet and then jumping onto his scooter. Mad Mod looked up at the window to see Blood staring at him. Mad Mod smiled and waved to his friend before leaving."I seriously need new friends" Blood said before placing his head on his arms and falling asleep.

"So your a freshmen huh" Slade asked."Yep, and your a senior right"."Yeah, been coming to this shity school for almost four years"."So, you said you were on the schools judo team right" Raven asked."Thats right, why"."Its just, maybe I could come and watch you practice one day" she said trying not to blush. Slade smirked inside, knowing he had won her." I'd like that, we practice on tuesdays, thursdays, and sundays"."Well I think I can make it tomorrow"."Good, you can come and watch me kick serious ass". Raven chuckled a bit on the inside, but didn't show it on the outside.

"So where do you live" Slade asked."Oh, well I share an apartment with my friend Starfire downtown" Raven answered."Really, I also live in an apartment downtown"."I know, I saw you and your friends this morning leave the building". Slade and Raven continued to talk as Jinx walked to where Blood was resting. In her hand she held a box of matches, and on her face she had a grin. She pulled open the box and withdrew a two matchs. She then placed one match carefully under one of Blood's arms and then struck the other one. Carefully she light the match under Blood's arm with the one already lit. She giggled and quickly returned to her seat as the flame got closer and closer to Blood.

Blood sleep quietly as the flame got closer to his arm. Suddenly the flame hit his arm with a stinging sensation. Blood literally jumped five feet in the air while screaming loudly."God damn that hurt" he said blowing on the wound."Who the hell did this" he demanded. Jinx whistled to herself both Mammoth and Gizmo pointed their fingers at her."You insolent little child, how dare you" Blood said with steam almost coming from his ears."Calm down old man, it was just a joke" Jinx said."Old man, why you little brat"."Hey Blood stop flirting" Slade said."Slade I don't need your smart-ass remarks right know"."Well at least he has smart remarks, unlike you" Jinx said."Why you".

Before Blood could say anything else the bell rang throughout the school, causing Chang to fall out of his chair."Well, I guess that means you kids can go" Chang said trying to tidy himself up. Everyone quickly gathered thier things to leave, espically Jinx, who was trying to leave before one of Blood's boring speeches began. Slade and Raven walked down the hallway side by side still talking about things. As Slade opened the front door of the school he was meet with four people standing there.

"Hey Raven ready to go to the..." Beastboy ended his sentence when Slade walked out with Raven next to him."Dude, what are you doing hanging out with him" Cyborg asked."Well we had detention, and just so happened we left at the same time, okay" Raven said."No its not okay, the guy is totally an ass" Beastboy said."You know Im standing right here, you green toad" Slade said."Well it is the truth mister tough guy" Beastboy continued as he walked up to Slade. Slade kept his hands behind his back and stared down at the boy."So you want a repeat of earlier" Slade said. Just as he said that Blood, Mumbo, Light, and Moth exited the school to find their friend staring down the four kids from lunch.

"Need some help getting rid of the trash Slade" Blood asked."Hey the only trash here is you" Cyborg said."Yeah what ever tinman". Cyborg popped a vain as he approached Blood and stood face to face with him. Everyone else got ready to fight when suddenly Raven stepped inbetween the two groups."ENOUGH" she yelled getting everyone's attention."You know what Beastboy, Slades not the ass, you are" she said."Wait are you seriously taking his side Raven" Beastboy said."Im taking no ones side, but if I had to choose, yes I would be on Slade's side".'Excellent, my plan has already started to work' Slade thought.

"But Raven, him and his goones beat us up, don't your remember, it happened at lunch" Robin said."I know I remember" Slade said."I wasn't talking to you"."Yes I remember Robin, but I also remember a certain green kid blurting out insults". Beastboy lowered his head at knowing she meant him."You guys think that Slade and his friends are bad, but you are the guys who started this whole thing"."But Raven" Star said before being cutoff."No don't, but Raven me, you guys have no idea how it is to have a bad past like me, and Im sure Slade had one due to his handicap".

Suddenly something hit Slade sharp in the heart.'She had a bad past like me, then maybe I shouldn't use her like I was..., no stay strong to your idea, you don't want to end up like last time' his mind said to him."So I want you guys to leave, and I'll talk to you later" Raven ordered."But" Beastboy said."NO BUTS, LEAVE NOW" Raven said getting angry. Beastboy began to back away in fear, as did Cyborg."Fine we'll leave, but remember, we warned you" Robin said before leaving. Everyone else followed, never looking back at their friend.

Raven huffed and lowered her head in shame."Why did I say those things" she asked herself."You said them, because they were true" Slade said placing a hand on her shoulder."But they were my friends"."Exactly, they WERE your friends". Raven suddenly looked up at Slade's serious face."I think its high time you found some friends that respects you more than those, so called friends". Raven stood quiet for a while, letting Slade's words sink in.

"I don't know, to much things have happened today, I just need to go home and think about this"."You do that, and if you need someone to talk to call me" Slade said placing a slip of paper in her hand. Raven nodded her head before walking down the street and around a corner, going out of sight. Slade's face filled with a large grin when she was gone."This is workout perfectly" he said.

**Please review**

**Sorry if anyone is out of character. I tried my best to keep them in character.**

**I was thinking of either doing a Doom, Area 51, or Starwars story with Slade and Raven, but I can't decide. Maybe some feedback from my fans came help me make a decision. **

**Chapter 4 up shortly**


	4. Trouble

**New characters will be in this chapter**

**Please soon**

**Ch 4 Trouble**

Slade's fist came crashing down onto his alarm clock as the buzzing sound went off signaling it was time to wake from his sound slumber. Slade swrung his legs over the side of his bed and placed his head in his face. He began to rub the sleepiness from his eyes as he let out a yawn. He looked over at his clock which read 5:30, school didn't start till 8:50. Slade stood up and walked into a room that was connected to his bedroom. He then flipped on a light which iluminated the small room. Inside a punching bag hung from the ceiling and a bench with weights sat in a corner. Also a bar with buckles attached to it stuck out from one wall about five feet. Slade walked over to the bag and placed a pair of gloves on before unloading on the bag. He landed punch after punch and kick after kick on the poor bag. He began to hit the bag so hard that plaster from the ceiling it hung from began to fall off and hit the floor. After a few more quick jabs Slade finally finished and walked over to the bench. He placed five hundred fifty pounds on each side and then postioned himself under the weights.

He began to lift slowly, up and down, up and down. After about fifty reps, Slade gently placed the weights down and procceded to get up and walk over to the bar that stuck out of the wall. Slade grabbed a hold and flipped himself upside down and then held on with one hand, as the other buckled both legs. Slade then let go and hung upside down just a few feet from the ground. He then began to down crunches until sweat began to pour from him to the floor. After thirty mintues of crunches, Slade carefully unbuckled himself and slowly lowered himself to the ground. Slade breathed harded after all the intense work he had just acomplished. He walked from the room, turning off the light as he left, and headed for the bathroom. He entered and closed the door behind him before turning the shower on and stepping in.

Across town Raven was already awake and sitting cross-legged on her bed. She kept her eyes closed and seemed to be chanting something over and over.'What should I do' she thought to herself.'I don't want to get into another relationship, but Slade seems like someone in my dreams'.'He's handsome, strong, and smart, what else could a girl ask for'. Suddenly Raven shot her eyes open and jumped from her place on the bed to the floor."Thats it, I;ve made up my mind" she said before getting her daily clothes and heading to the bathroom.

Slade had just finished his shower and stood infront of the mirror with a towel wrapped around him. His eye patch laid on the sink as Slade went through the daily task of cleaning his empty socket. He gently wipped it with a cloth when suddenly he hit a nerve, causing blood to to fill the socket."Fuck" Slade yelled as he tried to stopped the bleeding. After awhile the blood quit and Slade looked at himself in the mirror. Dry blood covered the right side of his face and most of the eye socket. Slade frowned at the site before him."Stop staring at me you ugly fuck" he yelled as he punched the glass, causing it to shatter and shards of glass to get inbedded in his fist. Slade brought his fist up to his left eye so he could examine it. He only huffed and went back to cleaning his face off.

After he cleaned himself up and got dressed, Slade looked at the clock to see it was 8:25. Lucky for Slade he was in walking distance of the school. He grabbed his trench coat before walking out the front door and down the hallway. Like yesterday Blood and Light were down the hall waiting for their friend. Blood looked at Slade's right hand to see it wrapped in bandages as he approached. He knew better than to ask Slade about it , seeing as Slade rarely liked to tell what goes on in his life. The three friends walked together out of the building and down the street towards the school.

Raven walked down the sidewalk alone since Starfire had left early so she could talk to Robin this morning. Raven read a book on spells and chants as she walked by people heading to their daily jobs.'So its decided, I'll make my decision when I get to school' she thought. She placed the book in her backpack as she got close to school. Suddenly as she got closer she stopped dead in her tracks. He eyes were fixed on someone standing infront of the school. It was a man with grayish skin, black hair, and dark biker clothes. He was leaning against a black copper and hand a ciggarate in his mouth. Raven narrowed her eyes and quickly approached the man."You have some balls to show up here Rancid" she yelled. The man turned his head to grin at Raven."You should know, you did see them before" he said smirking."Shut the hell up pervert, and tell me just what the fuck you want" Raven ordered.

"Easy baby, I came back to see you" he said."Why, get tired of screwing you new whore"."Actually she got tired of being screwed, and now talks to the fishes in the Jump City bay"."Still have you little bitch squad doing your dirty work huh"."Its called a gang darling, remember, you were once apart of it"."Yeah well that was then and this is now, so if you'll excuse me I have school". Raven began to walk away when Rancid quickly grabbed her arm."Hold on bitch, I didn't say you could go"."I don't need you permission to leave, now let go you bastard". Raven struggled to get free when suddenly the back of Rancid's hand hit her on the cheek. Raven fell to the ground while holding her red cheek. Rancid looked around to see if anyone saw what he did before picking Raven up off the ground."See what happens when you disobey me bitch" he said.

Raven began to struggle again when she swung her leg forward connecting it with Rancid's balls. Rancid immeadtily loss hold of Raven as he fell to both knees. Raven stood up and placed her hands on her hips and admired her work."See what happens when you push me to far, BITCH" Raven said mocking Rancid." Damn you bitch" Rancid yelled lunging for Raven. Raven tried to move but was grabbed by her legs and pulled to the ground . Rancid got up and grabbed Raven by her legs and dragged her to a near by alley before letting go. Raven tried to get up but was quickly grabbed by two men dressed in black with masks on."Oh baby im going to make you pay for what you did" Rancid said as he got closer to Raven. Raven struggled but it was no use, she couldn't break free.

Rancid brought his hands up and grabbed Raven's chest hard with both hands."Dose this bring back memories dare" he said smirking. Raven groaned in pain as Rancid continued his harsh punishment. Rancid soon withdrew his hands and stood grinning."Alright boys lets finish this, lay her down" The men obeyed and brought Raven to lay on her back."What are you going to do you fucker" Raven yelled."Im going to have me some fun" Rancid said unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them. Raven immeadtily closed her eyes.'This isn't happening, someone help' she thought. Rancid had just gotten his pants down when suddenly he was grabbed from behind around his neck. Raven opened her eyes to see Slade holding Rancid several feet in the air by his throat."People like you make me sick" Slade said before throwing Rancid into his two men.

Raven quickly got up and ran behind Slade for portection."Are you okay" Slade ask without taking his eye off the three thugs."Yeah" Raven said softly. Slade stared at the three men as they got off the ground and got ready to fight."You'll regret getting involved in this Slade" Rancid said."The only thing I regret is not getting here sooner" Slade said."Kick his ass boys" Rancid said taking off running away. The other two men nodded and slowly approached Slade and Raven.''Stand back Raven, I can handle this two". Raven nodded and back a few feet away. Slade stood still as the two men began to charge at him. As soon as the two men got close, Slade kicked forward hitting one of the men in the gut. He then quickly punched the other man in the chin, sending him flying backwards.

When he looked up the other man had already recovered and was heading for another attack. Slade quickly grabbed the man around the neck and swrung him face first into a nearby brick wall. The man's nose instantly broke and began to bleed heavly."Well thats that" Slade said. He didn't notice the other man approaching from behind with a knife out. The man raised the knife, but before he could do anything, he was hit smack on the head. Slade heard the noise and turned to see Raven hold a dented trash can lid, and a knocked out man by her feet."Nice work" he said to Raven. Raven just simply gave a small smirk."Come on, I'll take you home, I really don't think you should go to school after what just happened" Slade said approaching her."What about Rancid, he got away, and he will be back" Raven."Don't worry about that right now, lets just get you home". Slade wrapped a arm around Raven's shoulder and guided her out of the alley.

Slade looked around with a confused look on his face."Whats wrong" Raven asked."To be honest, I have no idea where you live" He said."Oh well, I live just down three blocks, and its the first building on the left". Slade nodded and continued to guide her down the street. Raven leanded into Slade's grasp and allowed his body warmth to be exposed to her skin. Slade looked down at the girl to see her with her eyes closed tight, and a small smile on her face. Slade tighted his grasp around her as they neared the building. They entered the building with Raven leading the way."I live on the third floor" she said. The reached the thrid floor and then veared down the hall and came to a stop in front of a door with the numbers 306 on it. Raven pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door. She entered first with Slade following her. He closed the door behind him as Raven turned on the lights.

"I share this apartment with my friend Starfire" she tolded Slade."What about the other losers, do they live here" he asked looking at his surroundings."No they live somewhere closer to the bay". Slade turned to Raven, and immeaditly noticed a stream of blood running down her face."Raven your bleeding" he said. Raven quickly brought a hand up to her forehead only to place it in the moist slime."It must have happened when Rancid slammed me on the ground, its okay"."No its not, let me see it" Slade sat her gently down on a nearby couch and then crouched down in front of her. He then ran his hand throught her bangs to check where the blood was coming from."Its not to big, but lets clean it up to prevent infection" he said standing up. Raven watched as he found the bathroom. He entered and began to search for something. He soon returned with a washcloth and a bottle of alcohol.

Again he bent down in front of her and unscrewed the cap off the bottle. He dabbed some alcohol on the cloth and brought it up to Raven's forehead."This may hurt alittle". Raven nodded as Slade placed the cloth on the scar. He gently rubbed it clean as Raven sat staring into his one eye. Her eyes then darted to his bandaged hand."What happen to your hand" she asked. Slade looked at her and then to his hand."I cut it this morning" he said finishing up. He stood up and returned the materials back to the bathroom, and then returned."Thank you" Raven said."Hey don't mention it, so if you don't mind me asking, how do you know that scum of our fair city" Slade asked taking a seat next to her."Who Rancid, well, you see, I was in his gang at one point of my life".

Slade sat quietly as he listened to her explain about everything that had happened in the past with her."So, you think he'll do anything else" she asked Slade when she finished. Slade stood up and placed his hand under his chin."Well knowing Rancid, he's all talk, but I wouldn't put it past him not to do anything". Raven thought for awhile before standing up next to Slade."What should we do" she asked."Well I want you to stay here for today, while he get back to school, I have judo practice, and if I miss on day of it I'll get suspened from the team"."What if something happens, or I just want to talk to someone" Raven said trying not to blush. Slade stood stern as he took out a piece of paper and pen and began writing."Here, this is my home phone number and cell number, just call if something happens, or if you want to talk" Slade said handing her the paper. Raven nodded as she received the paper.

Slade stretched his arms high and cracked his neck before heading for the door."Well, I'll be living, get some rest or something, it has been a rough day" he said opening the door."Wait, Slade" Raven said rushing up to him. She quickly placed a kiss on his cheek as he stood half inside and outside."Thats for saving me" she said turning red. Slade gave a small grinned and a nodded before closing the door. Raven immeadtily placed her back to the door and grabbed her heart."Can this feeling be for real this time" she asked herself. Outside Slade leaned against the same door, but he was holding his head in his hands.'You have her right where you want her now' his thoughts told him."I know, its just, I don't know if I can do this to her now" Slade told himself.'Don't be weak you pussy, remember what happen last time you went weak'."Yes, I do remember". Slade pushed off the wall and headed down the hall with several thoughts buzzing in his head. Before turning the corner, Slade quickly punched the wall hard, leaving a dent in it.

**Please review**

**Later on in the story there will be side-chapters that follow other characters of the story. You won't have to read them, but I would recommend you do, because the will be funny.**

**Oh and I am recently in the making of typing a pirate story with Slade and Raven, so look forward to that. Many of your favorite characters will be in it. (LATER)**


	5. A Bad Day Gets Worse

**Please review soon**

**Ch. 5 A bad day gets worse**

Slade sat in his World History class tapping his pencil on the desk while in thought. He couldn't help but let his mind wonder to the thought of Raven. What could she be doing? Is she okay? Is Rancid going to try something again? These were a few of the thoughts that bugged his mind. Slade didn't really care, because quite fankly he didn't care about the lesson his teacher was explaining today. His eyes watched the clock like a hawk as it softly ticked and tocked."Come on, turn three already damnit" Slade said pretty loud. Robin turned around in his chair to look at Slade with his normal look.''What the hell you looking at, turn the fuck around boy wonder" Slade said to him."Wheres Raven at Slade" Robin asked with a serious look."What makes you think I know and tell you for that matter" Slade answered."I saw you and her walk away from the school this morning, and now your here and shes not, seems kind of strange".

"She wasn't feeling good so I walked her back to her apartment, ask her yourself later after school"."I will" Robin said before turning around in his seat."Yeah you will you little prick" Slade said under his breathe. Suddenly the clock hit three o clock and the bell began to ring throughout the school. Slade gathered his things and walked out of the class and headed down the hall. At the end of the hall he entered through the door to the gymnasium. Inside several boys were stretching. They all wore their white judo outfits without any shoes. Slade ignored the boys and walked into the locker room to change. Inside the locker room, Blood was already dressed and stood talking to Killer Moth. Unlike the other boys, Blood wore black judo outfit with a red poncho like shirt over it. Blood noticed Slade and went to talk to his friend.

"Good luck with your wrestling match Moth" Blood said before leaving."Same to you Blood" Moth said walking out of the locker room."Did you see the new recuits outside?" Blood asked."Yeah, but their no threat to my title, but what about you Blood" Slade said."What do you mean"."Well, do you think they'll take away your second place title, I man you do finish in second place each year don't you" Slade said with a small smirk on his face. Blood how ever did not find anything funny."You just worry about your new friend Robin, I believe he signed up for judo, he could give you a run for your money" Blood said. Slade finished getting dressed before turning to his friend."Please, I would never lose to a third rate fighter like him"Slade said walking toward the exit. As Slade got closer a boy wearing green swim trunks who looked more like a fish than a human walked past."Hey Trident, you finally going to win that swimming championship this year" Slade asked. Trident turned to Slade and the two shook each other's hands."Of course I will, because Iam perfection, I am magnificent, Iam Trident" he said going into a cocky pose."First you have to beat Aqualad" Blood said pointing at a boy in blue trunks and long black hair.

Slade and Blood walked out of te locker room, leaving Trident to argue over his loses to Aqualad."You think he'll beat Aqualad" Blood asked Slade."Maybe if wasn't so damn cocky" Slade answered. All the new students in the class sat crosslegged on the floor in a group as Blood and Slade stood infront of them with the teacher."Alright, I want all new students to pair up and start to spare with each other" the teacher ordered. Everyone bowed to the teacher execpt Slade, who was cracking his neck and knuckles."Slade, please watch the class, I need to go clear some things up with the principle" the teacher said turning to Slade. Slade simply nodded his head an watched as the teacher walked out of the double doors. Slade crossed his arms and watched the students spare with each other. Blood was off fighting two Junior fighters at once with great ease. Slade then turned his view to where Robin was fighting another new student. Slade narrowed his eye at the young fighter.

He quickly walked across the gym floor towards Robin's postion. Just as he reached their location the student Robin was fighting came flying back after a kick. Slade stepped to the side in time to dodge the kid."Nice fight, to bad you can only beat these weak newbies" Slade said in a stern voice."Are you saying that I can't beat you, mister king of judo" Robin said wipping the sweat from his brow."You said it, not me"."Then how about we test your theroy Slade"."Sure, I need a good warm-up". Robin got into his fighting stance as Slade stood smiling at him."Blood, come here and bring a rope from the janitors closet" Slade yelled. Blood nodded to his friend and quickly retreived a piece of rope before approaching his friend."Tie my hands behind my back" Slade ordered. Blood grinned before doing as he was told."Whats the deal Slade" Robin asked."I thought it would be nice of me to give you alittle advantage"."Are you serious"."Robin, I could defeat you blindfolded, so can we please get this done with.

Robin huffed before charging at the bonded fighter. Robin aimed a high kick for Slade's gut, but it never connected with it's target. Slade quickly moved to Robin's right and placed a quick kick to the back of Robin's right leg. Robin recovered from the attack and swung his right fist backwards, trying for a back hand punch. Slade saw the attack coming and leaned back to let the punch swore over him. Acting with grace Slade returned to full height and placed his knee into Robin's stomach. He continued in one motion to let his leg extend and his foot to hit Robin's head. People in the gym began to notice the fight, and made a large circle around the two combatants.

Slade cracked his neck as he waited for Robin to recover from his attacks. Robin angerliy punched forward, but was tripped as Slade moved to his left. Robin fell face first and suddenly felt a pain in his lower back as Slade jammed his heel into his kidneys. Robin spun brake dance style, hitting Slade's feet out from under him. Slade began to fall face first, but was caught with an upper cut by Robin. Slade fell to the ground, but quickly recover by rolling backwards onto his feet. When he looked up, Robin was already charging at him. Robin jumped into the air and extended his leg as he flew closer to Slade. Acting quickly Slade grabbed Robin's leg and swung him around before letting go finally. Robin flew backwards hitting a pair of bleachers that were folded up.

As the fight continued, people began to cheer for whoever they wanted to win. No one noticed Raven quietly enter from one of the doors and find a good enough seat to see what was going on. She sat with her hands in her lap as she saw Slade beating Robin around."Oh no, not again". Raven quickly ran into the crowd, pushing and shoving her way to the front. Once she got to the front, she found Slade with Robin's head in a leg lock annd Robin's arms shooting out all over the place."Slade stop" Raven yelled. Slade's attention changed from the fight he was in to where he heard his name be yelled. His eyes suddenly caught sight over to the person who had called his name. Slade then began to lossen his grip on Robin, just as he did, one of Robin's hands grabbed a hold of Slade's eye patch and ripped it off. Robin quickly rolled away and opened his hand to see what he had grabbed. Shock and fear instantly covered his face, as well as the other students.

Slade sat hunch up with his face out of everyone's sight. Suddenly his arms began to tense up as they forcefully broke the binds that tied them together. Everyone backedup a few steps, including Blood and Raven. Everyone watched as Slade slowly rose to full height and turned around with his right hand covering the right side of his face. Slade narrowed his eye at Robin who sat staring in shock."Please return what belongs to me" Slade asked angerily. Robin was frozzen for awhile before he snapped back to reality. He tossed the eye patch over to Slade, who quickly placed it on over his eye. Once it was tied tight, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"For a minute their I thought Slade was going to lose it" Blood said laughing to Raven. Suddenly a flash ran by Blood with great speed. Before anyone knew what had happened, Robin was on the ground with Slade looming over him. He then procedded to stomp the living hell out of Robin."Slade stop" Raven said running up from behind. As Slade continued his rampage, Robin finally blocked his his knee and pushed, shoving Slade backwards. In doing so, Slade crashed into Raven, knocking her hard to the floor. Slade looked behind him to see who he had bumped into, and again Slade's eyes filled with rage.

"It was an accident I swear" Robin pleaed."I'll remember to put that on you get well card" Slade replied before punching Robin square on the chin. Slade hit Robin with punch after punch after punch, with all of them filled with rage. He finally backed Robin up against the bleachers before throught another punch. Robin ducked this one, allowing Slade's fist to hit the bleachers hard. Slade could hear the breaking of many bones as the hand fell limp to his side, but ignored and continued to punch with his other hand. As Slade continued his beating, Blood helped Raven to her feet."We have to stop them Blood" she said holding her head."Leave it to me" Blood replied.

Blood quickly approached Slade from behind when Slade knocked Robin to the ground, again. Slade smirked as he moved his eye to look out throught the corner to see the approaching attacker. As Blood neared, he made his hand into a chop like form and aimmed for Slade's neck. Before the hand made it, Slade easily grabbed it with his working hand. He then quickly pulled Blood forward and nailed him in the gut with his knee."Stay out of this Blood" Slade ordered."You got it" Blood said before laying down flat in pain. Slade turned from Blood to where Robin was to find him gone. Slade looked around and then finally looked up to see Robin crouched on top of the bleachers."Get down here" Slade yelled."No way" Robin replied."Then Im coming up".

With that, Slade began to climb up after his prey. Robin immeaditly began to run to the other end of the bleachers until he came to a dead end. He turned to see Slade getting closer and closer be the second."End of the road" Slade said pulling back his fist. Robin braced himself but suddenly he began to feel the bleachers move. He tilted back and fourth as the bleachers moved out to their seating position. Slade to began to lose his balance due to the sudden movement. Robin looked across the gym to see Cyborg and Beastboy at the controls."Nows your chance Robin" Beastboy yelled. Robin nodded and punched Slade two times and then placed a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. Slade fell backwards in a dazed confusion. Robin then quickly jumped off the bleachers as they began to fold up again."See how he likes this" Cyborg said flipping the switch.

Slade shook his head to rid himself of the dazed feeling, when suddenly he felt the bleachers moving again, execpt this time they were going the other way. He tried to get off as fast as possible but one of his feet got caught between two rows as they closed. As the seats began to place pressure on his ankle, they suddenly stopped. Slade looked to see Cyborg flip the switch to stop the bleachers where they were at."Damn you and your friends Robin" Slade yelled."At least I have some" Robin responded. He then gave Cyborg and Beastboy high fives for a job well done."Hey, Slade does have friends, better than yours to be honest" Blood yelled as Moth, Mumbo, and Trident came stood side by side.

Both sides began to get closer to each other, when suddenly the teacher of the judo team returned with the principle accompaining him."Its the principle, everyone scatter" a random kid yelled to everyone. Kids began to run in several different directions and though the nearest exits. Some pushed their ways past the teacher and principle, almost knocking over the surprised grown-ups. In the confusion, Robin and his friends were able to slip out of the gym unnoticed. While everyone was filing out, Raven made her way to where Slade sat calmly watching the whole event."You okay" Raven asked."Yep, just enjoying the show" Slade responded.

Once the gym was clear, the only ones left were Slade and his friends, Raven, the teacher, and the principle, who at the moment was fuming."What in the name of hell is going on here" the principle yelled."Principle, sir, there is a very good explination for all of this" Blood said in a calm voice."Save it Blood, I already have my answer" the principle said staring straight at the man whose leg was caught between the bleachers."I should have known this whole fiesta whould have been your doing" he said walking toward Slade."Well I guess you didn't, all though it usually takes a brain to beable to know something" Slade remarked calmly."Still the same smart ass from last year huh Slade"."Takes one to know one". The principle smiled as he looked over at Raven."Who are you" he asked.

"Just an innocent bystander, so are you going to relaese me from my usual perdicament" Slade asked. The principle made a feh sound as he nodded to the judo teacher to flip the switch. He did so and the bleachers moved out just enough for Slade to remove his foot. Slade shook it around abit to get the normal feeling back in it."Now that your free, would you mind following me to my office, you should now where it is from all your frequent visits". Slade said nothing as he followed behind the principle out of the gym, leaving his friends and Raven behind.

After a few mintues, Raven stood outside the principles office listening to the verbal abuse Slade was recieving. Soon the door opend and Slade exited, slamming the door shut behind him. He immeaditly darted his eye to where Raven stood against the wall."Would have thought you would have been gone by now" he said."Oh well, I wanted to stick around to say sorry for my friends reactions" she said lowering her head."Hey, you don't have to feel sorry for what they did" Slade said lifting her chin up with his pointer finger."I think its about time you got some new friends" he added with a grin."You may be right, but they have been my friends for along time, they were there for me alot" she said."I believe what your saying, but look what they did today, they ran, abandoned you, when do you think they might do that for real". Raven tensed for a moment after the thought entered her mind.

"I've never really thought about that" she said."Well maybe you should, and maybe you might want to think about who your going to the homecoming dance with, because at the moment, Im free" he said putting on a fake smile. Raven's face quickly lit up as Slade patted placed a quick kiss on her cheek and headed for the exit."That was for earlier" he said before leaving. Raven turned a cherry red at the thought of going to the dance with Slade."I believe I will think about that" she said before walking down the hall towards a different exit.

Outside Slade leaned against the wall holding his chest in pain._'Hurts doesn't it' _his mind said."What do you mean" Slade asked_.'Lying to someone you really care for and love'_. "Please, shes just a pawn in my little game of chess" Slade responded. _'Say what you will, but you can't ignore the feeling for long'. _Slade laughed as he pushed off the wall and headed down the school's front steps. He then turned down the sidewalk and headed for his apartment. As he walked past an alley, someone holding an iron pipe appeared in the shadows. Acting quickly, the person slammed the weapon with extreme force apon Slades head. The impact made Slade slip into daarkness apon contact. The man laughed as he pulled his victum into the alley and out of sight.

Slade felt the pain surge though his head as light began to appear back in his eye. Suddenly cold water covered him and instanly woke him to full stability. "Well, well, well, arn't we in a pickle mister Wilson" someone said from the corner of Slade's blind spot."Rancid is that you" Slade huffed. The pale biker showed his face apon hearing his name announced. To Slade's surprise Rancid was not alone. Behind him twenty, no thirty men dressed in black and holding several weapons appeared."I thought I smelt rats in here" Slade remarked. Rancid began to laugh before he hit Slade smack in the face. At was at this moment that Slade relized he was tied to a chair, quiet tightly at that.

"You know Slade, you and me are kind of the same if you think about it" Rancid said."Really, I didn't know I was complete lunatic not capable of thought". Again Rancid hit Slade for his remark."Oh well, back to business. Do you recall this morning when you decided to ruin my fun I was having" Rancid said."Its a little fuzzy, but yeah I do"."Well, since you decided to ruin that fun, I thought, what the hell, I'll have some with you"."What kind of fun do you plan of having with me" Slade asked. Rancid smiled as he pulled a knife from his pocket."I was thinking about the dangerous kind of fun". With that said Rancid and his men began to approach Slade, who at the time was trying to free himself. _'Now how do I get out of this one'._

**Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, but I felt like I needed to add a little drama. Sorry for the short chapter, more soon to come, so stay tuned.**

**Review soon**


End file.
